They Only Had Each Other
by Chisicet
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji are sent on a mission that had no time line set to it as a couple. See how it unfolds
1. Chapter 1

**This story is something I thought up for a friend of mine, and she should know who she is *cough Torib0o cough*. Enjoy.**

Also, The story starts off in the future, each chapter will change accordingly in the order of future, past, future then past, until it's finished.

* * *

><p>The sounds of panting, continuous skin on skin contact, moans and words of encouragement were the only things that could be heard in the room. In the middle of the small basement, a group of men were huddled around a couple that was furiously going at each other like they were the only two in the world. One of them, the smaller man, was being held in a stationary machine that held him up off the ground but in one place so that the other man, a bigger and much older one could pound into the smaller sandy blonde man from behind. All the men standing around could all be seen rubbing at their own crotches, their pants wide open and their dicks all hard and aching in the need to be released, each wanting to be the one fucking the young blonde man in the contraption, except for two. The sandy blonde man was screaming, sobbing and moaning around a gag in his mouth as he was violently taken from behind, tears streaming down his face from the pain and pleasure of it, he knew what he'd gotten himself into, but that didn't make it hurt any less. This was the ritual of initiation, they all had been through it, and they all wanted to pass that pain and humiliation onto a new candidate, all except two. These two stood back, on opposite sides of the crowd, stoic expressions of uncaring passing over their faces. They had done their time in that thing, they had caused pain on others that had been stuck in that thing, and they wanted nothing to do with it. They weren't here for the sex, they were here for business, but to do business you had to have the sex, it was just that simple. Because in this business, you mixed pleasure and pain into everything you did. You were after all a Hedonist in this business, because if you were not, you simply weren't in this business. As the sounds of the bigger man were quickly indicating his end the shouts of several men releasing their own needs, their cum shooting out onto the men in the middle. By the time that the bigger man, who had silver hair and reddish- brown eyes, was finishing into the younger and smaller man the others were all done and were tucking themselves back into their pants. The man stood and turned, facing the men with a childlike smile on his face as he reached for his robe. The man on the right that hadn't joined in on the masturbating stepped forward and handed the man's robe to him. After the man had his robe on he motioned for everyone to leave and a chorus of 'Hai Hidan' sounded.<p>

"Karu, stay, you too Jento." The two men he spoke of nodded and stayed behind, these were the two men that had not participated but simply observed 'the show'. once the room cleared and the sound of the door was heard shutting Hidan crossed his arms and eyed the two men. The one that had handed him the robe had long brown, almost black hair that fell to about his waist, and Hidan remembered it was as soft as the finest silk, white eyes, making him appear blind, in which he was far from it, and a family tattoo on his forehead. The other man had his brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, which earned him the nickname pineapple head around the gang because his hair stuck right up from the ponytail, he had brown eyes and he was the only one around that was nearly as tall as Hidan. The two men stood and waited for their 'leader', more like master, to tell them what he'd requested them for, they didn't wait long.

"I want you two to be in the next group out to recruit. You know how they work, seeing as you Karu set it up that way." Said man nodded, his pineapple shaped head bobbing slightly amused Hidan and wanted that head to be going down on him soon, but not now, it'd have to wait, he'd just had his fun. "Jento, you'll need to possibly pose as a woman, and if the men give you any trouble send them my way, they know better than to treat one of their own badly. Now, you two take Kan up to his room and get him washed up and in bed so he can recover, I do believe I was a bit too harsh on the poor boy." The glee in his face made the fake sincerity in his voice sound more like sarcasm and the two men nodded again. Hidan studied them for another minute before smiling and clapping his hands together. "Now, after that I do believe you two have a date to get to, after all it is your 5th year together, I'm so hoping that you two will finally tie the knot here soon. I will totally be the minister! Jashin knows it'd be awesome! Two of our members being married! Oh the thought of it!" He smiled brightly, Karu and Jento, while they both blushed were on alert now. They'd forgotten recently that they were supposed to be together, they'd been focusing on the mission that they'd forgotten about themselves. They looked at each other and grinned, both knowing the thoughts of the other by the looks on their faces. They bowed their head respectfully as Hidan moved past them and up the stairs. Once he got to the top, and after he'd opened the door and yelled back down at them. "You two should be extra loud tonight, Jashin knows we'd all love to hear you two fucking the life out of each other, it's so hot." With that he shut the door loudly behind him and the three in the basement could hear the laughter from upstairs. Karu shook his head and slowly walked over to start helping Kan get out of the contraption he'd been stuck in for the last hour.

Once they had him out of it they both sat next to him and started massaging, with chakra infused hands, his legs so that he could walk up the stairs. Neither was very good at healing at all, so the little they knew they put to use in working on the young man's legs. When they were done they helped the man to stand and all 3 moved as quickly as they could go up the stairs to the main floor and across the kitchen to another set of stairs and up to the second floor. Once they hit the landing Kan started to sink to the floor, Jento pulled him back up and they moved to a room about 4 doors down on the left. They made sure he was asleep in the bed before they made their way to their room which was 3 doors down the same way on the right. Once in there they made for the shower. When they had the water running and both were standing under the warm spray they looked at each other and moved closer, Karu moving his chin to rest on Jento's shoulder and his arms around his waist, with Jento's arms around his shoulders and his mouth by Karu's ear.

"I can't take any more of this Shika, I want to go back to Kohona." Jento said, his eyes were closed and the water was hitting his face.

"You know we can't yet. We have to see this through. We've been here almost 2 years and we're finally getting somewhere. I'm sorry Neji, but we have to stay." The shorter man started shivering in his repressed anger and self-hatred at this and Shika/ Karu held him tighter. "Neji, marry me." Neji/ Jento shook his head.

"No, not because of this mission. How dare you ask that of me anyway." They pulled back to look at each other and Shika/ Karu shook his head.

"I ask because I mean it, I ask because even after this mission is over I want you to be mine, I ask because I fell for you through this mission and because of it. I ask because I want you and need you. I don't care what Tsunade says once we come back from this 'indefinite amount of time' mission, but I need you now and always." The look on Neji/ Jento's face said it all as he nodded and pulled the taller man to him. They kissed and Neji/ Jento sighed into the kiss. As adverse as they had been in the beginning of this mission almost 2 years ago they had grown on each other as lovers, friends and confidants. They knew that even after this mission they would still need each other and they hoped that their friends weren't opposed to that. Shika/ Karu pulled back and smirked.

"What?"

"We should request to go back to Kohona to speak with the families we 'ran away' from about marriage and to get it legalized there. If he wants to attend we'll say that we'll have the wedding here and that we just want to speak with our parents on the matter." Neji nodded and smiled up at his genius.

"Sounds good, now let's finish this shower before the water gets cold and go on our date." Shikamaru kissed him once more and then let him go to grab for the hair soap.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to do what… now… exactly…?" Said a voice that, normally devoid of emotion, was filled with multiple feelings the man was feeling. The much older woman behind the desk stared at the two men in front of her and sighed. She shook her head once, sat back and eyed the man that had yet to move, speak or acknowledge that she'd just given him a mission that was more or less out of the ordinary for men to do.

"I said, and do not make me repeat myself again on this one Neji," said man winced at the tone she used when she said his name, his long hair flowing over his shoulder as he did, "that you two will have to go undercover for an undetermined amount of time, as a couple, living together, fake sex, holding hands, even probably goofy love struck looks, the whole nine yards. This isn't something I can send Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten or Hinata on. Shoot, if I even brought it up to any of those girls except Ino I'd never wake up after my next bottle of sake, or I'd have a fainted Hinata on my hands. This would normally be a mission a female is given, but the leaders of this 'group of 'Rouges'' aren't especially fond of women, just men. They'd kill one of the girls or enslave them if I tried to send one in. This is something only males can do."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Was all that she heard in response from the man who'd spoken up, he wouldn't look at her though and she could tell he was fighting off either anger, or embarrassment, or both. She looked at the other stoic man who'd yet to do anything waiting.

"Shikamaru." He sighed, bringing his hands down from behind his head and looking down from the ceiling, his hair sticking up more from the ponytail it was in than usual since he'd had his hands wrapped tightly in the hair while being debriefed.

"Hai." She nodded and picked up a file and passed it over to the men. They both hesitated before Neji reached forward and grabbed the file and opening it wide enough they could both see from it. They quickly read the information together and handed their boss the file back.

"You start this on Monday afternoon, you both have till then to get… acquainted with each other and get your affairs in order. You will come back here Monday morning and get any and all equipment you think you will need and then you leave. I will have a line of credit set up for you so that you can get your own apartment, your own car, anything you need while on this assignment. But I warn you, do not over step your bounds. I had to severely punish Kiba and Naruto when all they bought was ramen, clothes and women for their undercover missions." They both nodded and Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow at the news about his co-workers and their exploits. "Dismissed. Have a good weekend." She winked at them and they left. Once the door was closed behind them they looked at each other and nodded their thoughts on the same track.

This would not be the first time they had worked together, in fact most of the time they worked together. This just happened to be the first time they did this type of mission, let alone with each other. They turned left and moved down the hall going further into headquarters where they would be able to get fake i.d.'s set up for them by Monday. Walking into a room with all types of glass cages along the walls on shelves or as tall as the wall themselves and all full with all kinds of insects, from common to exotic, anything the 'bug-man' could get his hands on they both waited, just on the inside of the door, for said bug-man to notice they arrived, or rather, to acknowledge them.

"If you want something, you have to wait a few minutes. You may also want to move away from the door here in a moment." They both stepped forward and parted sides, Shikamaru stepping left and Neji stepping right as they took the other man's advice. Shino Abarame stood from his chair, leaned over his desk and then turned around to face the door just as a loud shout came from an orange and yellow mass that had appeared where Shikamaru and Neji had just previously stood. "Naruto."

"Shino, You need to come quickly, oh, hi Shikamaru, hey Neji…" They blonde man stopped and greeted them as he took notice and Shino shook his head.

"Nara, Huuyga, what is it you need?" Neji cleared his throat after he'd nodded to Naruto, the blonde hadn't taken notice as he had turned to Shikamaru to talk with him. Naruto was trying to get him to join him for Ramen at the classic hang out place for them all here at this job but he declined politely. Neji took the opportunity to answer for the pair of them.

"Fake i.d.'s that are authentic, background's that go back to birth, with the two of use being a couple for at least one to two years prior to today, records of any kind we'd need if someone looked us up in a background search and new identities, preferably some that do not resemble our persons as we are now, all by Monday, by noon." Shino nodded and got Naruto's attention.

"Naruto, lead the way." The blonde smiled and waved Shino forward and all four of them stepped out of the office so Shino could lock it, he trusted no one with his collection of 'friends'. As Naruto and Shino took off down the hallway going further down the hallway they had originally came down the two brunettes turned and headed back the way they came, continuing past Tsunade's office and out of the building. They stopped and turned to look at each other for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say or how to approach this anymore than the other did.

"My place, 9 tonight. We might as well… make it official. Dress nice, we'll be going to the new restaurant that just opened up on Main." Neji ground out, clearly just as much as Shikamaru was at the moment. The long hair of Neji's was shining a certain way that Shikamaru decided, that if they were to make it official, he should start now and reach out slowly as to not startle the older man; who was only a year older than him, but Shikamaru felt he was still the smarter one; and ran a hand through the smooth hair before tucking it behind Neji's ear and giving him a rare smile while nodding.

Neji was slightly taken aback by this, he'd only seen Shikamaru's smile once before and it was aimed at his best friend Choji, who owned the restaurant they were going to tonight, when Choji had come to pick him up after they'd gotten into an accident on the freeway and Choji had started joking with him. Neji cleared his throat and shuffled his weight to his other foot and tilted his head just looking up at Shikamaru, who was only an inch or two taller, but he still had to look up to see his eyes, otherwise he'd be staring at those pink lips that he'd soon have to get used to kissing. Shikamaru took a step back and turned to walk away, a hand raised in a wave over his shoulder as he walked down the street to head home.

They may be living in a big city but that didn't mean Shikamaru would drive, in fact he nearly refused to. He had a license, had to have one in their line of work, but that didn't mean that the man liked being behind a wheel, it was just too 'troublesome' for him to exert that much energy in a moving vehicle to pay attention to everything he needed to. It was also the reason they'd been in that accident in the first place. They were driving on the freeway on their way back from a routine investigation where they asked the victim a few questions to see how they would approach their mission and it was about one in the morning.

Shikamaru fell asleep at the wheel, or had gotten lost in his thoughts; Neji still wasn't sure which as the Nara still wouldn't say. All Neji knew was he shifted awake just at the moment they headed toward the wall of the freeway and Neji jumped into action trying to steer the car away, but it was too late and they managed not only to hit the wall but also something in the road that caused two of the tires to go flat. Neji sighed as he pulled himself from the past and walked the block to the parking garage and up two flights of stairs to his car. He had a date to prepare for, he needed to get home and shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I have a poll for a Sakura fic, I need nothing more than a vote on who the guy should be, even if you won't read it. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
